


Une nouvelle alliée

by Lilva



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilva/pseuds/Lilva
Summary: Ceci est une fan fiction basée sur la série Expanse de Syfy (personnages compris) et non sur les livres de James S.A Corey.Je tiens également à préciser que cette fiction sera essentiellement portée sur la relation (romance) entre Avasarala  et Draper.L'intrigue fait suite à l'épisode 2x13.Il est nécessaire d'avoir vu la série pour comprendre les événements qui se situent dans cette fiction.Le trio Cotyar, Avasarala et Bobbie Draper sont retenus sur le vaisseau de Jules-Pierre Mao. Toutefois, Bobbie Draper parvient à se munir de son armure Martienne et libère la politicienne et son acolyte.





	1. Une nouvelle alliée

La députée des nations-unies balaya placidement du regard les corps jalonnés sur le sol. Lorsqu’elle leva les yeux pour contempler la main tendue de la jeune femme en armure Martienne qui se tenait fermièrement devant elle, Avasalara ressenti un profond sentiment de soulagement mêlé à de la satisfaction. Jamais il ne lui avait été donné pour occasion de voir un soldat d’élite en action, et elle devait avouer que le sergent Draper était impressionnante dans sa lourde cuirasse.  
Lorsqu’elle vêtait son armure, Roberta Draper ressentait une sensation d’adrénaline qui la nichait pratiquement toujours dans un état second d’excitation. Sur le Guanshiyin, elle n’avait fait qu’une bouchée de ses adversaires.

\- Juste à temps, on dirait. Lança Draper.

Ce fut pour le moins le terme exact. La situation était à la fois critique et désespérée. Dans sa résignation et dans son peu d’espoir de revoir la Martienne, Cotyar avait sauté sur l’occasion de marchander sa propre liberté contre la remise en otage de son employeuse. Au dernier instant, Draper était intervenue avant la décision fatidique.  
Le regard orienté vers la main tendue qui s’offrait à elle, Avasarala décida de l’accepter et de confier son sort à la jeune femme, affichant ainsi sa confiance. Elle senti la pression de cette poignée de mains, à la fois rassurante et ferme. Elle fût alors aux côtés de la jeune femme, contemplant son visage à travers le masque de son armure, alors que d’autres hommes firent irruption dans le salon où le petit groupe avait été retenu prisonnier.

\- Nous avons de la compagnie, murmura la Martienne.

Roberta Draper se retourna et jaugea les deux nouveaux intrépides qui osaient se frotter à elle.

\- D’autres participants ?

La jeune femme s’élança en avant, entrainée à encaisser la pesanteur de sa combinaison et neutralisa, à l’aide de son bras bionique, le premier homme qui pointa son arme contre elle. L’homme de main tomba lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. Quant au deuxième, il resta figé sur place, son arme jetée par terre, en signe de réédition. Une balle vint alors se nicher dans son crâne, dont une partie éclata comme une citrouille. Son corps s’affaissa lentement sur les genoux, avant de s’écrouler.

Surprise mais contenant son silence devant la scène à laquelle elle venait d’assister, Avasarala se tourna vers la source du tir et constata Cotyar, tenant fermement son arme encore fumante dans le creux de sa main, le doigt pressé sur la détente. Son expression était grave mais lorsqu’il remarqua que la politicienne le toisait, il rangea l’arme dans sa ceinture, sans afficher le moindre malaise.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en jetant un regard aux deux femmes.

Avasarala avait engagé cet homme comme espion, également comme garde du corps et probablement en tant que tueur mais elle ne s’était imaginée à quel point il était si redoutable. Marchander pour sa liberté, elle le comprenait mais tuer un homme de sang-froid et désarmé était un acte cruel. Elle s’en rendit clairement compte en assistant au meurtre qui venait tout juste de se produire sous ses yeux. Pourtant, la politicienne se ravisa de prononcer le moindre mot. Après tout, les dommages collatéraux étaient le lot quotidien des jeux politiques et elle-même n’était pas un exemple en matière de générosité à l’égard de ses ennemis. A de nombreuses reprises, Avasarala avait commandé des interrogatoires forcés, entraînants parfois la mort. Mais cette fois, cela était différent. Assister à une exécution était bien plus choquant que d’ordonner à un intermédiaire de la répandre. Toutefois, la situation ne prêtait pas à la culpabilité, pas maintenant. Lorsque l’on était dirigeant, il était nécessaire de mettre de côté toute forme de pitié qui menait sans aucun doute vers la faiblesse.

Draper émis un raclement de gorge qui rompit le lourd silence.

\- Et si on s’occupait de cette blessure ? lança la jeune femme en effectuant un mouvement de la tête en direction de Cotyar.

N’ayant prêté attention à la perte de sang plus que conséquente dont il était victime, l’espion porta la main sur sa blessure et constata que le flux n’avait pas diminué. Il fallait panser cette vilaine blessure. Immédiatement.

Draper tapota un instant sur le panneau mural qui servait à ouvrir les portes. Lorsque le petit groupe s’aventura dans les couloirs, Cotyar émis une requête surprenante.

\- Laissez-moi derrière, je vais à l’infirmerie m’occuper de ça. Il retira sa main du liquide poisseux dans lequel elle baignait. Ce n’est pas joli à voir mais je peux m’en occuper tout seul. Et puis ce n’est pas comme si vous étiez entre de mauvaises mains. Fini-t-il, en désignant le soldat Draper. Protégez son Altesse.

Les derniers mots de Cotyar avaient été prononcés avec amertume, ce qui eut pour effet d’interpeller Avasarala, qui quant à elle, était restée silencieuse tout au long de son sauvetage. D’ailleurs, cette dernière semblait pensive tandis que son isolement empêchait quiconque à la discussion. Cependant, elle choisit de sortir de son mutisme une fois que l’espion quitta les lieux. Elle s’adressa à sa nouvelle alliée avec un sourire qui fendit ses lèvres auparavant closes.

\- Je ne vous attendais plus

\- M’aviez-vous seulement attendue ? répondit du tac o tac Draper.

\- Cotyar était sur le point de marchander ma captivité en échange de vos libertés. Avait dit tout bas la représentante de la terre.

\- Quoi ?! lança Draper, presque ulcérée à l’idée d’apprendre cette nouvelle. Cette réaction provoqua l’étonnement de son interlocutrice.

\- Vos amis vous trahissent-ils régulièrement ?!

\- Je crains que nous soyons logées à la même enseigne vous et moi. Termina Chrisjen Avasarala, tentant de faire référence aux dernières manigances de Mars.

\- J’imagine que cette discussion est close lâcha avec nonchalance Roberta Draper avant de tourner les talons.


	2. Confrontation musclée

Draper pianotait sur le clavier de contrôle du vaisseau, espérant rapidement se familiariser avec la navigation. Sur Mars, la jeune femme avait également reçu une formation de pilote, bien que son entrainement ait été beaucoup plus porté sur le combat rapproché. Les jeunes martiens, dès leur plus âge, développaient des compétences différentes, toujours liées à l’armée. Roberta Draper ne faisait pas exception à la règle. En plus d’avoir été un excellent soldat d’élite, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour ce qu’il s’agissait de tirer son épingle du jeu.

 

\- Nous devons retourner sur terre.

Avasarala avait murmuré cette seule phrase dans laquelle il était possible de sentir poindre l’amertume, tandis qu’elle était affaissée contre son siège, le visage tourné vers une fenêtre qui offrait une vue imprenable de la planète bleue.  
Draper jeta un regard à la politicienne, sans trouver la moindre chose réconfortante à ajouter. Les mots n’étaient pas une chose pour laquelle elle était douée. Parfois, il était préférable de ne rien dire. Toujours est-il qu’elle accompagnerait la politicienne, où qu’elle aille. Elle savait à présent que son destin était lié au sien. En tout cas, il l’était, au moins jusqu’à ce que la situation avec Mars redevienne vivable et qu’elle retrouve ses droits déchus de citoyenne.  

Quant à Chrisjen Avasarala, la détermination l’obligeait à regagner sa planète natale, afin de confronter son ancien ami, rival et supérieur hiérarchique. Et elle savait que le conflit risquait de déclencher non pas une guerre mais également une deuxième, plus intestine et purement terrienne. Dans tous les cas, la politicienne se devait de rétablir la situation, rapidement. L’attentat manqué envers sa personne était une chose extrêmement grave. Dans le cas où elle parviendrait à prouver que Sadavir avait ordonné son enlèvement, bien qu’implicitement, la situation tournerait à son avantage.

\- Si c’est ce que vous voulez, je programme la navigation en direction de la Terre, Madame. Le panneau de commandes n’a pas été verrouillé.

\- Nous allons avoir besoin de nombreux contacts. Lança Cotyar, en entrant dans l’espace réservé au navigateur.

L’espion portait un bandage ensanglanté autour du flan mais bien que le tissu ait été imbibé rapidement, la plaie quant à elle avait cessé de saigner. Après avoir trouvé l’infirmerie, Cotyar s’était chargé de retirer la balle enfoncée dans sa chaire et de se prodiguer les soins nécessaires. L’opération avait mis du temps mais c’était sans doute parce que l’espion s’était allongé sur le premier brancard à disposition dans le but de s’y reposer. Une chose qu’il avait préféré taire par fierté.

Avasarala jeta un coup d’œil en direction du nouvel arrivant, sans doute afin de s’enquérir de son état mais reporta aussitôt son attention sur la planète qu’elle ne cessait de contempler à travers la vitre. L’espion se plaça en face d’elle, tenta de trouver son regard mais n’y parvenant pas, décida de garder le silence à son tour et ferma les yeux.

Draper se contenta de piloter le vaisseau, sans poser la moindre question. De temps en temps, elle jeta des regards en direction de Cotyar, s’assurant que l’espion se porte mieux.

 

***

Avasarala déambulait sans cesse dans son bureau, tordant nerveusement ses doigts. Elle portait l’une de ses célèbres robes indiennes qui lui conférait un charisme inégalé. Draper, postée à côté de la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable de la ville, ne cessait de suivre des yeux ses allés et retours. Lorsque la porte du vaste bureau s’ouvra pour laisser apparaître Sadavir, la Martienne vint se placer derrière la femme qu’elle protégeait. Le politicien semblait détendu au premier coup d’œil, mais dans son regard, il était possible de lire un fond de crainte.

Le ton de la voix du politicien était monocorde, presque froid. Avasarala ne lui laissa pas le temps d’entamer la discussion. Elle fût pratiquement sur lui, le regard emplit d’une haine féroce.

\- Vous pensiez vous débarrassez de moi en attentant à ma vie ! J’ai cru en vous, Sadavir ! Je pensais qu’il était encore possible de vous racheter !

L’expression indifférente sur le visage de Sadavir se décomposa seconde par seconde, comme si le simple fait d’assumer son acte était un fardeau bien trop difficile à porter.  
Assassiner le ministre Martien n’avait pas été aussi difficile que d’ordonner l’enlèvement d’une collègue avec qui il partageait le pouvoir. Une amie qui avait renoncé à lui porter assistance. Sadavir repris contenance et osa faire face aux réparties cinglantes de son interlocutrice.

\- Je défends les intérêts de la terre ! Pour cela il faut faire des sacrifices. Je ne resterai pas dans une position de passivité ! Je suis prêt à donner à la Terre la puissance qu’elle mérite. Votre enlèvement n’était qu’un avertissement. Ne m’obligez pas à vous écarter définitivement.

Avasarala était à présent hors d’elle et ce fut avec un grondement certain dans la voix qu’elle continua à approcher de son homologue, malgré la présence de Draper pour la retenir. Cette fois, l’animosité était parfaitement perceptible dans la voix de la sous-secrétaire.

\- Vous êtes en partie responsable de l’extermination d’une station où vivaient plus d’un million de personnes! Vous aviez de vastes projets obscurs à mon égard, en prétextant que j’étais la seule véritable traitresse. Mais qu’en est-il de votre cas ? Je ne souhaite pas la guerre, contrairement à vous et à vos agissements pernicieux. Si vous souhaitez en payer le prix, commencez par assumer vos actes ! Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau. Je n’aurai de cesse de prouver votre félonie et de rétablir la vérité. Vous connaissez mon efficacité en la matière, espèce de petit enfoiré !

Sadavir semblait contenir une colère sourde mais il ne tarda pas à exploser à son tour, approchant également dangereusement.

\- Mes intérêts sont ceux de la terre ! Ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin ! Je sais ce que vous faites à vos ennemis ! Vous et moi sommes pareils ! Je suis aussi puissant que vous !

Avant que Sadavir ne puisse s’approcher d’avantage et terminer son spitch du parfait dictateur, Roberta Draper s’interposa, le forçant à reculer. La jeune femme planta son regard menaçant dans celui de l’homme qui se tenait à présent devant elle. Sur ses propres mots, le politicien tourna les talons sans autre forme de courtoisie tandis qu’Asavalara ne tenta pas de le retenir. La colère était bien trop présente entre les deux parties.  
Une fois seules, les deux femmes échangèrent un regard l’une pour l’autre mais ne dirent rien. Draper avait fait son job et elle éprouva une vive satisfaction à l’idée d’avoir repoussé un Terrien d’un simple regard. Cette pensée la fit d’ailleurs sourire.

\- Cela ne s’est pas trop mal passé finalement, lança de manière nonchalante Roberta Draper, un demi sourire encore visible aux lèvres.

La députée feignit d’ignorer la remarque de sa protégée. La rencontre aurait pu très mal se terminer, or ce n’était pas le cas, en effet. Même si les propos échangés avaient été virulents, la rencontre ne s’était pas soldée par la violence. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, Avasarala comptait venir à bout de son homologue masculin. La menace d’une guerre n’avait jamais été aussi présente. Sadavir semblait être devenu incontrôlable.  
Asavalara eut soudain l’air fatiguée. L’ambiance précédente lui avait drainé son énergie d’une manière tout à fait spectaculaire. Elle ne désirait que se retirer, quelque part, dans un lieu apaisant. Soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle se retourna et fit face à Roberta Draper, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il se fait tard. Je vais me retirer, chez moi, loin d’ici. J’ai besoin de réfléchir. Puisque vous êtes mon nouveau garde du corps, accompagnez-moi. Vos réflexes et vos compétences serviront à protéger mes arrières.

\- Je suis à votre disposition Madame.

Avasarala leva les yeux au ciel avant de porter une main sur l’épaule de la jeune femme qui l’accompagnait, avant d’ajouter, dans un sourire bienveillant :

\- Par pitié Roberta Draper, détendez-vous.

Roberta Draper leva un sourcil. Apparemment les mœurs hiérarchiques Terriennes étaient à des années lumières des siennes.


	3. Une situation étrange

L’immensité de la nuit s’étalait sur le paysage terrestre, tandis que les grillons chantaient en une philharmonie agréable. Adossée au balcon de sa demeure, le regard perdu dans le vague, Avasarala sirotait un verre de Brandy qu’elle tenait précieusement contre sa poitrine. La longue robe noire brodée d’or qu’elle portait accentuait sa prestance naturelle, tandis que ses cheveux étaient relâchés sur ses épaules dénudées.  Une légère brise nocturne s’aventura dans le petit salon derrière elle, faisant virevolter dans son sillage, les pages d’un livre ouvert.  
Avasarala porta le verre à ses lèvres et pris le temps de siroter l’alcool qui se déversa dans un liquide fluide sur sa langue. L’alcool lui procurait généralement un sentiment de bien-être mais ce soir-là, la politicienne avait du mal à contenir sa maussaderie.

Parallèlement, Draper effectuait sa ronde autour de la demeure faiblement éclairée, la main portée à son arme. D'autres soldats étaient postés par endroit dans l'immense propriété mais ils n'étaient pas autorisés à entrer dans le jardin où elle se tenait. L’atmosphère semblait plongée dans une quiétude constante. Par moment, Draper ressentait la désagréable sensation de la pesanteur perpétuelle sur son corps mais l’habitude permettait de s’acclimater beaucoup plus facilement à la surface de la Terre. Alors que la jeune femme s’apprêtait à effectuer un nouveau tour de la propriété, une voix familière déchira le silence.

\- Sergent Draper, ne restez pas dehors, venez.

Le soldat draper tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui l’avait appelée et découvrit la politicienne élancée qui se tenait sur le porche de sa propre maison.  Draper attarda un instant son regard sur la silhouette et se surprit à penser que cette personne aurait probablement pu aisément séjourner parmi le panthéon divin, tant cette femme rendait grâce à la noblesse de la féminité.  
Sur Mars, Draper avait beaucoup entendu parler de la politicienne, cependant, la vision qu’elle avait jadis à son égard avait été totalement façonnée par l’influence des politiques martiens. A présent, la représentation qu’elle avait d’elle était beaucoup plus nette et réelle qu’une vulgaire invention.

Par réflexe, ou plutôt par gêne d’avoir été prise au dépourvu, Draper lissa le haut de sa tenue et rejoignit le grand salon dans lequel elle avait été invitée à pénétrer.  
L’ambiance y était chaleureuse et l’espace donnait réellement envie de s’y attarder. Par envie, Draper retira ses chaussures, permettant à ses pieds de goûter à la douceur du tapis sur lequel elle se tenait.  
Avasarala qui avait observé l’arrivée de la jeune femme, se tenait toujours contre la balustrade du balcon. Lorsqu’elle se décida à traverser la pièce, ce fût pour lui offrir un verre de Brandy.

Draper accepta le verre d’alcool que lui tendait son intendante et avala d’une traite le contenu, sans réellement savoir ce qu’elle buvait. Lorsqu’elle eut dégluti, la jeune femme fut prise d’une quinte de toux que lui secoua littéralement le thorax.

\- Je vois, pas d’alcool sur Mars ? demanda la politicienne, en feignant la surprise, un demi-sourire ironique aux lèvres.

\- Pas dans la Marine, Madame… termina Draper, en tentant de se reprendre.

Avasarala ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Un rire franc et doux. La main qu’elle porta à sa bouche démontrait à quel point son hilarité était sincère. Bien évidemment, elle fit en sorte de ne pas vexer la jeune femme en changeant de sujet très rapidement. Mais avant cela, la politicienne proposa à sa nouvelle amie de prendre place sur l’un des sofas qui s’offraient à elle.

\- Je n’ai pas pris le temps de vous remercier. Vous avez été terriblement efficace, face aux hommes de Jules-Pierre Mao. Au nom de la Terre, je vous en remercie.

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, Avasarala porta son verre à ses lèvres.

Draper n’avait pas pour habitude d’essuyer des compliments, elle se contenta donc de trouver la première réponse qui lui était venue à l’esprit, tout simplement.

\- Je n’ai aucun autre endroit où aller. Vous saviez que je n’aurai pas pu partir sans vous.

Ce qui n’était, en toute logique, pas faux. En rompant son serment de soldat, Draper n’aurait pu espérer retourner sur Mars sans être jugée par la cour martiale. Or, ce traitement était bien trop radical. La prison à vie, de longues années de oisiveté, enfermée derrière les barreaux, à attendre que des conspirateurs détruisent le rêve Martien.

\- Ce qui ne m’empêche pas de vous remercier. D’ailleurs, votre demande d’asile vous a été totalement accordée. J’y ai veillé. Dorénavant, vous travaillerez pour moi.

Avasarala termina sa phrase dans un sourire énigmatique, qui voulait certainement dire « vous n’avez pas le choix sergent Draper ». Lorsque cette dernière vint s’asseoir aux côtés de son invitée, elle prit le temps de planter son regard dans le sien avant de continuer à boire le liquide vermeil de son verre, sans pour autant baisser les yeux. Dans son analyse, Avasarala s’attarda sur les traits du visage de la jeune femme, propres à la jeunesse de son âge.  Elle se surprit à penser qu’elle se tenait en la présence d’une superbe Martienne dont la peau brune tranchait avec le bleu clair de sa tenue Terrienne. La politicienne balaya cette pensée de son esprit en un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation qu’elle avait entamée.

Draper n’avait prononcé aucun mot de remerciement mais cela ne faisait rien. Avasarala comprenait la situation. Il devait être difficile de rejoindre le camp adverse sous la contrainte. C’était ça ou la détention (la mort ?), sans doute.

La martienne rompit le silence en osant s’aventurer dans le vaste salon. Elle s’attarda sur des photos, disposées les unes à côté des autres. L’une d’entre elles lui faisait supposer que la politicienne était sans doute une mère et une grand-mère. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de rester une femme magnifique au travers les âges.  Pour autant, Draper évita de poser la moindre question.

 

**

Sadavir pressa ses doigts autour de la gorge d’Avasarala. La pression était telle qu’il était impossible de défaire l’étreinte. Alors qu’elle perdait peu à peu connaissance, le regard de la politicienne se troubla, sa voix cessa d’émettre le moindre son tandis que son corps se vidait de son énergie.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Draper fût alertée par un cri. Couchée dans son lit, la jeune femme avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. En attendant la voix de la femme qui l’avait accueillie, elle se releva d’un bond sur le côté et empoigna son arme qu’elle avait cachée dans les draps de son lit. En un instant, Draper fut dans la chambre de la politicienne mais ne trouva aucun assaillant. La grande femme semblait s’agiter et se débattre contre une force invisible qui l’empêchait manifestement de respirer.

Draper se précipita auprès d’elle et l’empoigna par les épaules dans le but de la réveiller. Bien que le geste fût effectué sans aucune douceur, il se révéla efficace. Lorsque Avasarala ouvra les yeux, elle plongea son visage dans l’épaule de sa sauveuse, qui s’était penchée sur elle, comme pour enfuir sa terreur nocturne. Ses doigts s’agrippèrent, pressant le corps de la jeune femme contre elle.

\- Vous avez fait un cauchemar, Madame.

Sans relâcher sa pression, Avasarala eut le temps de sentir le parfum qui émanait des cheveux qui lui parcouraient le visage. Cela l’apaisa et contribua à se détendre. Quant à Draper, le simple fait d’être si intime avec la grande dame lui conférait un sentiment inexplicable mais aussi une émotion palpable, dans le creux de son ventre. Lorsque les deux femmes décidèrent de se séparer de leur étreinte presque ambiguë, leurs regards se croisèrent le temps d’un instant.

\- Restez avec moi cette nuit. Demanda Avasarala, le regard implorant et peu enclin à la sérénité.

Draper opina du chef, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Quand elle s’apprêta à se coucher sur le sol, Avasarala lui fit une proposition qui la troubla énormément.

\- Non, vous ne dormirez pas sur le sol. Venez avec moi. Il y a de la place pour deux dans ce lit.

La jeune martienne, qui était en proie à un trouble presque visible, avança lentement d’un pas hésitant, défit les draps du côté où le lit n’était pas occupé et s’y glissa lentement. La proximité avec la politicienne manqua de l’étouffer pour une raison qu’elle ignorait encore. La situation était devenue soudainement bien étrange et pour le moins inattendue…


	4. doux naufrage

Bobbie avait le regard braqué sur le plafond. Les feuillages des arbres qui se reflétaient depuis la fenêtre se dandinaient en ombres chinoises sur le mur. Depuis qu’elle avait gagné le lit d’Avasarala, Bobbie ne pouvait contenir une sérieuse dose d’adrénaline qui l’empêchait de fermer les yeux.  
En se questionnant, il lui était difficile de définir la situation. Elle qui n’avait plus de famille ni d’ami et qui avait choisi le camp de la terre, commençait à éprouver un sentiment particulier à l’égard de sa bienfaitrice. Cette dernière faisait preuve d’une étrange bienveillance à son égard. Et Bobbie devait bien avouer qu’elle manquait cruellement d’une présence féminine et bienfaisante dans son entourage.  
Avec dextérité, Bobbie se glissa hors des draps et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la sortie de la chambre. Au moment où sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte, une voix rauque qu’elle connaissait bien, perça le silence de la nuit. 

\- Vous ne cessiez de remuer. Je suis presque soulagée à l’idée de vous savoir en dehors de mon lit.

Bobbie Draper haussa les épaules et franchit la porte qui menait vers le couloir. Lorsqu’elle fut dans l’immense salon, elle marqua un temps d’arrêt puis se dirigea d’un pas vif vers la baie vitrée qu’elle ouvra brusquement comme pour chercher à reprendre sa respiration. L’air frais sur son visage provoqua une sensation de quiétude en elle. Bobbie dégagea les mèches de cheveux collées à son visage et s’accouda à la balustrade pour scruter l’horizon. L’endroit était paisible et relativement isolé de toute civilisation.

\- Lorsque je vous disais que j’étais soulagée, cela ne voulait pas dire que je vous chassais.

Avasarala se tenait contre la baie vitrée, un verre d’eau à la main qu’elle tendait à sa protégée.  
Bobbie accepta le geste mais ne but aucune gorgée du liquide transparent. Une boule s’était formée dans le creux de son estomac, l’empêchant d’avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- Quelque chose vous dérange, visiblement.

\- Je n’ai pas pour habitude de dormir dans le lit de mon supérieur.

\- Bien, dans ce cas dormez où bon vous le semblera.

Bobbie se redressa et fit face à Avasarala. Le regard de la vieille dame était pénétrant, sérieux, presque insistant. Il était difficile de tenir tête à un tel charisme.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

\- Vous ne me vexez pas. 

\- Vous faisiez un cauchemar, vous m’avez…

\- Après tout, la maison est assez grande trancha Avasarala.

La tension entre les deux femmes était palpable. Bobbie ne se sentait pas en position de lutter, pourtant, quelque chose en elle remuait avec une telle férocité qu’elle ne pouvait rester là, passivement, à contempler les étoiles tandis que la femme qui la bouleversait se tenait à ses côtés. 

\- Je ne voulais pas dire que cela me dérange.

Avasarala tourna son regard vers la jeune femme. Celui-ci était toujours fort, empreint d’une aura indescriptible. 

\- Pour l’amour de Dieu, Bobbie, cessez de vous expliquer à tout bout de champ. 

Les paroles prononcées avaient été dures et cela en était trop pour Bobbie Draper. Sur un véritable coup de tête, elle décida qu’il était plus approprié de changer d’espace. Mais au moment où elle s’élança pour franchir le pas de la baie vitrée, Avasarala l’attrapa par le bras, la forçant à stopper son élan. Bobbie qui n’était absolument pas prête à la confrontation, chercha à se défaire de l’étreinte sur son bras. Alors, à cet instant, Avasarala posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Bobbie sentit le sol s’ouvrir sous ses pieds. Une sensation d’étourdissement pris par de son être qui menaçait de s’écrouler. Comme pour reprendre son équilibre, la jeune femme s’agrippa à l’épaule dénudée de sa supérieure. Ainsi, doucement, elle répondit au baiser, ne sachant que faire d’autre. Mais au fond d’elle, son instinct hurlait de plonger pleinement et de s’abandonner totalement à ce qui se produisait. Le baiser était extrêmement doux, presque chaste mais sa durée ne faisait qu’amplifier l’émoi que les deux femmes partageaient au même instant. Peu à peu, tout le corps de Bobbie se détendit. Ses épaules s’affaissaient à mesure qu’elle sentait un sentiment de bien-être la gagner. 

Alors, le baiser devint plus passionné, moins en retenue. Bobbie qui continuait à agripper l’épaule d’Avasarala, resserra son emprise. Tandis que les choses commençaient à devenir beaucoup plus intenses, la politicienne choisit de rompre l’étreinte en s’écartant d’un pas en arrière. Le manque de contrôle l’avait poussée à effectuer cette action et le simple fait de se sentir sombrer lui intimait la crainte.


End file.
